A Childhood in Need
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Side Story to Everlasting Changes. 3 months went, and 9 more to go. Can Alex really handle K-Unit's "Tender loving Care"? Collections of One-shots throughout his time with K-Unit! Read EC before indulging in this story.
1. Happy Birthday

**A Childhood in Need**

**by Kiamii**

**Scene One "Surprise!"**

**Alex's Birthday as a five year old boy. A Thoughtful request by my school friend who read the story.**

"Alex," Ben whispered into his charge's ear. Alex murmured something incoherent and rolled over on his stomach, burrowing his face into the pillow. Ben chuckled and shook Alex's shoulders gently. The boy simply groaned in protest until Ben stood up, since he was sitting next to the sleeping child, and he wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and lifted Alex up into his arms. Alex simply latched his small fists onto Ben's green tee. Ben smiled and looked over at Eric who had been behind him. Snake nodded and picked out a pair of dark denim jeans and a blue T-shirt as well as a light jacket, underpants, socks, and his trainers. Ben set Alex on the sink counter as Snake ran a bath for the kid.

"Alex, you might want to wake up." Ben told the boy softly. Alex stirred and blinked owlishly at him before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ben sighed at how tired his adopted son was. Eagle had made sure to tire the boy out so that he'd be like this. He had taken Alex to an indoor playground and had played around with the shrunken teenager and made sure to keep Alex up until Alex was literally passing out mid-step and was carried home sometime after midnight. The aftermath? Alex was dead tired on his feet but, at least he was waking up now.

Ben unbuttoned the boy's pajama jacket and slid him out of his pants and boxers before he lowered Alex in the slightly cold water. Alex began to awake even more as the cold water splashed against his bare body. He blinked and sat up on his own this time as Ben had been in the process of shampooing his blond hair.

"I can bathe myself you know," Alex sighed. More out of habit than anything. He was getting too used to K-Unit treating him like a small child rather than a teenager. Ben finished and drained the tub as Snake entered the room with the clothes. He placed them down before handing Ben a towel who began to dry a protesting Alex. Once that task was done, he lifted Alex out of the tub and allowed the boy to get dressed himself. Snake handed Alex his toothbrush who obediently brushed his teeth as Ben ran a brush through the blond locks.

"Why are you getting me ready? It's only Saturday." Alex said as he spat out the toothpaste from his mouth.

"Just a couple of errands we need to do today." Ben hummed. Alex simply shook his head slightly as Ben brushed his hair. With that done and Alex ready, Ben watched Alex head downstairs, the man keeping a grin from rising to his mouth. Snake stood beside him and they followed behind the boy. Alex reached the bottom step...

"CUB IS UP!!!!"

...And was immediately swept up and held at arms length by Eagle like when Alex had first re-met him. Alex glared at the man who had dared tire him out so much last night but, Eagle simply ignored it. The man trained with Wolf after all. Alex wriggled slightly in the man's grasp and Eagle simply threw him up in the air and caught him, swiftly moving him to his hip. Alex grumbled about idiots and soldiers before Eagle set him down in the living room where Wolf was relaxing, sipping a coffee and reading the newspaper. He spared Cub a quick look before going back to his reading. Alex sighed and went over to his regular spot as Abby came trotting in. She wagged her tail and put her head on Alex's leg. Alex scratched her ear and watched as Eagle banished from view and he noticed that the kitchen was blocked by some odd sort of curtain.

"Eagle is trying to cook," Fox said. Alex shrugged and nodded. His phone (which had been left in the living room) went off and Alex read the text message.

"Can Tom take me to the park?" Alex asked after he read it. Fox nodded, almost a little too quickly. It was as if he expected it. Alex texted back and waited. He eyed Snake, Fox, and Wolf. They were acting rather... rushed at the moment.

"Don't come home until dark, I've got a date and I told her I was a single man. Seeing a kid here might ruin my chance!" Eagle's voice called from the kitchen.

"That's why he's cooking?" Alex asked after a minute. K-Unit and Ben nodded, looking... relieved? Alex shrugged and the doorbell rang. It was Tom and the teen grinned down at Alex before they said a quick goodbye and Tom practically dragged Alex from the house.

"What's the rush?" Alex asked after Tom got rather impatient of his slow pace and had flopped Alex onto his back. Alex was surprised and wary of what was going on. He didn't comment though and just kept a hold on Tom's shirt so that he didn't slip off even though Tom was supporting him on his back. They made it to the park almost immediately and Tom slid Alex off. The boy eyed Tom who grave a sheepish grin.

"You are going to help me get a girl like you promised."

"When did I promise that?"

"Don't remember. You just did." Tom shrugged and then looked at the monkey bars, "I want you to pretend to get stuck up there."

"You. Are. Crazy. I may be a small size but, that's just stupid to get stuck up there!" Alex whispered back at Tom who had been saying this in a low voice so they weren't overheard.

"It's easy! Just climb on top and act all scared to move. I'll come rescue you after a girl notices you. If you have to, bawl or something. I'll owe you one, mate." Tom said with a sly smirk. Alex sighed as Tom gave him a short push towards the bars and he climbed up to the first bar and began to swing back and forth until his legs caught the next bar. He used that as a crutch and soon found himself sitting on one of the bars. He paused for a minute before he began to concentrate and he soon was sniffling and his eyes were wide, his mouth frowning. He had pulled this stunt off for Eagle only, he had gotten stuck in a tree which was a pretty stupid idea but, Eagle actually had gotten a date from that. Not this date obviously.

"Oh my," A girl's voice came from below and Alex made sure to bring a hand to his eyes and screwed up his eyes as if he was about to began crying.

"What's the problem?" Tom's voice came.

"It seems that poor boy is stuck." That girl's voice answered. Alex began to shake himself slightly and look as if he was frightened and didn't know how to get down. By now there was three other girls all looking worriedly at him and Tom volunteered to go and rescue "the poor boy".

"Hey kid," Tom said loudly as he was under Alex, "Are you alright?"

"No! I don't like it up here! I'm gonna fall! I want to get down! I want my daddy!!" Alex cried out, having used this same line for Eagle. The man had used Alex one too many times as a pick up and had also 'taught' Alex the little tips on acting. Alex supposed they could also help him later on in missions and they more often than not worked on Ben when Alex didn't want to do something. The man was a softy for Alex when he looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay! Look. I'm right under you. I want you to slide down through the bars and I'll catch you, I promise." Tom said 'soothingly'. Alex had to admit he had either got those lines from Tom, or the teen was good at acting. Alex looked down at Tom and his bottom lip trembled before he 'shakingly' bobbed his head up and down and slowly grabbed the bar in front of him and could not keep the small 'eep!' escape as he was suddenly slipping and fell into Tom's waiting arms. Nice catch, Alex pondered dryly as he made sure to keep up the act and had thanked him and Tom put him down on the ground.

"That was so brave of you!" A girl gushed at Tom before cooing at Alex total nonsense. Alex hid behind Tom's leg.

"That's so cute! He sees you as his hero now," another girl said in an adored tone. Alex felt his cheeks reddening and burrowed his face into Tom's jeans. Tom simply smiled and pretty soon, managed to get five different numbers from five different girls, and two of them he got a date with.

"Now THAT is how you get a girl," Tom whispered to Alex happily. Alex rolled his eyes as they watched the girls leave. The teen and boy ended up on the swings until the streetlights began to light up. Tom looked at his watch in alarm and quickly grabbed Alex's hand and rushed towards the boy's home.

"Why are you so eager to get me home?"

"Didn't Ben... err your dad? .... say for you to be home before dark."

"Yeah but, Eagle has a date." Alex said, unsure. Tom ignored him and they soon made it to Alex's house. The time was around 8:00PM and Tom opened the door with Alex's house key. Oddly enough... the house was dark.

"I thought they'd be home." Alex said in surprise. He walked ahead of Tom, who was sneaking towards the living room, and looked around before he turned on the living room lights...

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" The one word was shouted so loudly that Alex literally landed on his arse in shock. In front of him was the entire living room decorated from head to toe in party favors. The entire ceiling had balloons, the walls in party ribbons, silly string had been squirted everywhere, confetti was surrounding Alex as they had thrown it at him, and a pile of presents was sitting next to a cake. Alex looked up at them with wide eyes, his mouth parted open.

"Woah..." Was all Alex managed. Snake, who was one of the many grinning, picked him up and plopped him down on the couch as he was getting over his shock.

"Happy Birthday Alex!" Snake chimed, which was followed by everyone else in the room. Alex looked from Wolf to Fox to Snake to Eagle and saw the others in the room; Tom, Panther, Ashley, The Sergeant (the man was at least still stony looking), Mrs. Jones, Smithers, and a few others from Ashley's daycare that Alex had met. Oddly enough, the daycare teacher Shelli Holder was there too. Smithers was pretending to be a family friend as well as Mrs. Jones no doubt.

"I... I don't know what to say." Alex said. He was filled with... astonishment? Happiness? Warmth? Possibly all three. He gave them all a very appreciated smile and Ben grinned widely, glad that this was turning out well. He had been concerned about pulling a surprise birthday party off, knowing that Alex might react like a spy did. He was glad the childish mind had won out on that part at least.

"Come on Cub, open your presents!" Eagle shouted in excitement. The kids all gathered around Alex as Wolf placed a short package in front of him. The now six-year-old sized teenager began to unwrap it in wariness before he found himself holding a few select books that varied from Harry Potter to humor books. There was a card and Alex read it out loud, seeing that it was from Panther.

_You told me you liked humorous things and I thought you'd might like these. Happy sixth birthday Alex._

_From Panther and Ashley._

Alex was impressed to find a very delicate and very beautiful picture of a football player on the front, with Panther's signature on it. That meant that he had drawn it. Alex thanked the man and soon found himself with a bunch of spy kid books from Mrs. Jones (with a joke card and a letter that Alex read in private), a slinky and candy from Tom, a Pez holder and five packs of the candy for it and more exploding gum with British coins from Smithers (though it wasn't said out loud what it was. The Pez candy contained sleeping gas inside), more water guns from Eagle, a football and sweatbands from Wolf, a medical kit from Snake, and a pendant from Fox. The pendant was on a silver chain and was in the shape of a tear drop. It was dark blue and on it was his the name Daniels engraved on it.

"I thought you might like it. My father gave it to me who was given it by his father. It's supposed to be down to my son and so I chose now to do so." Ben said to the stunned boy. Alex thanked him with a flushed smile and hugged Ben as best he could. He recieved more candy from his daycare friends and a copy of the Who Needs a Bear? from Shelli Holder who had read it to the class on his first day visiting.

"Since you didn't listen to all of it, I figured you might want to read it when you get the chance," Shelli had said with a wink that brought of a blush from the boy. Pretty soon the white and blue cake was in front of him.

"I thought you had made a chocolate one like the one that exploded all over Alex." Fox noted.

"I did make one... that exploded all over Alex before his birthday. So I had Shelli help me make this one." Eagle whispered to him. Fox laughed and nodded back as they lit six candles and began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to You,

Happy Birthday to You,

Happy Birthday dear Alex,

Happy Birthday to You!"

"In Many More, on channel four..." Eagle sang but was cut off by Wolf whacking him on the back of the head. Alex gave them a shy smile and he closed his eyes and thought of a wish. What did he wish for?

Images of Fox and him out in the backyard while K-Unit was away floated to his mind. Images of Ian flashed about as did others.

_I wish Ben and I could stay father and son for as long as possible._ Alex blew out the candles and the cake was cut. He nibbled on his piece.

"This is actually very good!" Snake said in surprise. Eagle huffed.

"You doubt my cooking abilities?" He said in mock hurt.

"Considering Ben and you blew pancake batter up in the kitchen... yes." Wolf said slowly. Eagle pouted.

"So I had Shelli help me..." He admitted. Alex grinned at Eagle's antics and finished up his cake. He stood up and they ended up playing a bunch of random games until it was time for them all to go. Tom bid him goodnight and soon Alex found himself heading up to bed. Ben put his gifts down on the dresser and grinned as Alex finished getting into his nightclothes and crawled into bed. Ben covered him up and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for all this." Alex murmured.

"I'm just glad you liked it." Ben said to him.

"Gnight Ben..." Alex yawned.

"Good night Alex." Ben hummed before he placed a kiss to Alex's forehead, seeing as Alex was already asleep. Had it been months ago, Ben would have never done that. He would have never done that to a teen-sized Alex either. This was different though. A smile graced Ben and he quietly left the room after watching Abby make herself comfortable on the bed and doze off. Ben creaked the door half open and padded downstairs and joined the others in cleaning up.

"That was fun!" Eagle chirped happily. Wolf was looking slightly dazed and a light pink was heated on his cheek.

"Oh and Wolfie boy over there is going on a date next Saturday," Snake said with a smirk.

"With who? Mrs. Jones?" Fox said in surprised. The three men turned disgusted looks at him.

"Ew no! That's your boss. I'm going out with Shelli Holder." Wolf said before he paused to picked up wrapping paper. Fox looked at him slyly. For now, they all continued cleaning up and joked around. They were content with how things were and were filled with achievment at giving Alex a good birthday though they didn't know this was Alex's first real birthday party since he was a baby. They didn't know that Alex dreamed peacefully because of them that night.

**Author's Note: That's the first scene done! I was having fun with this. I hope this was a good scene to write. Any more requests? Next scene is being written and I'm working on the requests as we speak. Silent Spy Chapter four is being stubborn to me right now so I wrote this to ease myself. I hope you liked this Chapter!**


	2. Apple Picking

**A Childhood in Need**

**by Kiamii**

**Scene Two "Apple Picking"**

**Requested by Sarruby - Snake expresses his own desire to go apple picking with little Alex. This takes place after his birthday.**

"You want to go... Apple Picking?" Wolf started in surprise. It was just another normal day for them all and Alex had been laying on his stomach on the floor, flipping through an amusing picture book with Abby next to him. Snake was leaning against the door frame with a magazine in his hand. Fox was away at MI6 for work, having to fill in a report. Eagle opted to twiddling with a pencil as he watched the telly. Wolf was sitting in his usual spot and reading a book.

"Yeah," Snake said firmly and sheepishly, "my own mum took me apple picking every year when I was little... I plan to take him with me and to spend the night at the house that is there."

"Sure. Why not?" Wolf said with a shrug after carefully eying his teammate. He looked over at Cub who had gone back to looking at the picture book which currently displayed... a wolf and a little girl with a red hood. Wolf blinked. He couldn't recall what child tale that one was. Alex was snorting at apparently the actions of one of the characters as he turned the page. Abby wagged her tail.

"Alex, go get ready with Snake and pack an overnight bag." Wolf ordered after a minute. Alex turned his head towards them with a hint of suspicion before he obediently stood up and headed upstairs to get out of his pajamas that he had been wearing.

"Thanks Wolf." Snake said before turning to grab his keys to his own car. Each one of them owned a car... Snake and Eagle just never bothered driving unless K-Unit wasn't with them or they were headed off alone. Snake's car was a black Mercedes while Eagle owned a blue truck, possibly a Ford. Snake was handed Wolf's key which held Alex's car seat in it. Eric Lucas quickly undid the car seat and loaded it into his own car. He locked Wolf's car, handed the keys to the man, and went to see if Alex was ready. He found the boy in only his blue shorts, his T-shirt lay forgotten on the bed, and playing with Abby with a ball. Snake coughed and raised an eyebrow as Alex stopped and blushed, looking at the man sheepishly. Snake didn't say anything. He walked over to the boy and lifted him up on top of the bed, pulling the shirt over his head before placing Alex's socks on his feet and tying his trainers. After that was done, he easily put Alex's pajamas in a backpack and placed extra changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and other necessities before putting the stuffed bear on the latch (the bear has a hook on the back) and he let it dangle on his arm. He then opted to pick Alex up and carried him downstairs as Alex waved goodbye to Abby who sulked at being left behind once more.

Snake carried Alex to his car and strapped Alex in his car seat. He placed the bag next to him.

"I STILL don't like car seats!" Alex huffed as he folded his arms and moved his feet around slightly. Snake gave him a grin and tousled Alex's hair before getting in the Driver's seat and pulling the gear to Reverse, backing out of the driveway, before pushing it to Drive and beginning the trip to a place he used to visit a lot. He drove for at least an hour and was not surprised to find his charge asleep, his thumb locked firmly in his mouth. No doubt he had been bored and decided to nap. Snake laughed to himself and got out, gently shaking Alex awake.

"Alex. Wake up. We're here," Snake said soothingly. Alex groaned and blinked blearily at him before he allowed himself to be unlatched and taken out of the car seat. He rested his head against Snake's neck as the man carried him to an expecting old madam who smiled kindly at Snake.

"Good to see you again Eric," she said joyfully.

"As to you, grandmother." Snake returned kindly, "this is my teammate's son, Alex."

"I see you wanted to show him the Autumn glow," she said knowingly. Snake gave her an embarrassed smile and set Alex on his feet, taking hold of the boy's hand and tugging him along down a path as Eric's grandmother lead the way. Alex looked at the view in surprise as they started to enter a very quiet clearing. His eyes widened slightly in astonishment. There were tons of trees and all of them were ready to be harvested. Snake knelt down next to Alex and gave the boy a delighted smile.

"I'm going to show you how to pick apples, the Lucas Family way." Snake said to the boy. Alex cocked his head to the side as he continued, "this is my grandmother Anna and her farm and I came here every fall when I moved to England from Scotland."

"Yes, Apple Picking is very easy," Anna began as she bent down and handed Alex a very beautifully crafted basket which Alex took hold of. He looked at it curiously.

"How do you know when you can pick them?" Alex asked.

"Usually they are the ones that flowered from the tree first. Eric chose a good time to come, as almost all of them are ripe enough." Anna told him softly. Alex nodded and looked around. At Snake's encouragement, he walked over to a dwarf tree and put his basket down on the floor before he reached up and was about to pull the apple when Eric knelt next to him. He took hold of Alex's hands with his own and carefully helped Alex roll the apple upwards and twist it so that it came off with its stem. Alex looked at it in surprise before he smiled happily and put the plucked apple into the basket.

"The stem helps them store longer Alex," Eric said at Alex's questioning gaze. Alex didn't say anything, simply nodding in acceptance and he turned back and, remembering Snake's words, rolled the apple up and twisted it. He became delighted as he got the hang of it, the child in him coming out. Alex guessed that even if he was fourteen in body again, he'd enjoy this. The slight wind tousled his hair as he reached up to pluck another. Eric had moved over to his grandmother as Alex busied himself with picking the apples.

"He is a very good boy," Anna noted, watching as Alex cheered quietly as he managed to get a particularly higher up apple from the tree.

"His father is very proud of him," Eric said softly to her, smiling. He remembered the times he had seen Ben's proud looks as he looked at Alex when the two of them would tuck him in or sooth him from a nightmare. He wondered if Alex ever noticed.

"So Eric, why are you the one to take him here alone and not at least with his father?" Anna said slyly.

"His father is at work," Eric replied, "and I decided to take him here for some fresh air." Anna nodded approvingly and they continued watching the six-year-old happily pluck apples from the tree, with Anna telling Alex which ones not to take because they weren't ripe. The evening was beginning to settle itself in when the two adults noticed Alex's basket full. Eric called him over and Alex obeyed, pulling his basket over to them with difficulty. Alex yawned slightly and Eric knelt down and picked up the boy, settling him on his hip as his grandmother chose to carry the basket. They walked in silence as the wind ruffled their clothes and Alex lay there, his head on Eric's shoulder and a hand clutching Snake's shirt. He smiled sleepily as he watched a few stray animals run about or leaves flow across the dirt path. They reached a two story house that looked fairly odd but, in top condition. Snake set Alex down and watched as the boy ventured towards the porch, spotting the rocking chair in the corner. In his childish mood, he climbed up and laughed as he swung back and forth on the chair. He followed Snake and Anna into the house after his name was called. He looked around in amazement at the room that he walked into. The living room had a couch, love seat, and a recliner with a coffee table. There was an area off to the side where there were tons of toys. Delicate fabric dolls, soccer balls, a jack in the box, a chess set, a checker set, and tons more.

"I forgot to mention that your sisters and brother are here. They are staying here for a bit for their own apple picking. I think they are out in another part of the fields," Anna suddenly said as Eric and her sat at the table with cups of tea, watching Alex play with a rubix cube. Eric looked at her in apprehension before sighing and nodding.

"I guess they'll meet Alex tonight." He grumbled. He hadn't taken account of his siblings coming here the same time that he had.

"You have very bad timing if you had hoped to come here alone," Anna teased gently to her youngest grandchild. Eric blushed and decided to direct his full attention to his charge. Alex was about three-fourths way done with the rubix cube when the back door creaked open.

"Grandmother! We're back!!" A deep Scottish voice said loudly. Eric wished he could hide as Kymberly, Diana, and Scotty entered the living room. Their first expression, shock as they viewed the tiny little boy playing with the toys. They obviously couldn't see their grandmother and little brother in the kitchen unless they looked at them. They had entered the house, thinking they would find their grandmother in the living room and had found instead, a child sitting there with a toy. It was no wonder why they were in shock. It didn't help they didn't know who he was or how he got there. Eric didn't even cross their minds.

"Hello little one," Scotty said gently as Alex looked up, startled. Alex studied them for a moment before his eyes widened.

"You look like Eric," Alex said, making sure he didn't say Snake. The three adults shared a nervous expression before turning back to Alex with an almost urgent look.

"You know Eric?" Kymberly asked the boy. Alex nodded, abandoning the cube as he stood up. Eric chose this moment to enter the living room. His siblings immediately turned and they stared at him in wonder as they viewed the man in front of him. He no longer looked like the scrawny little Eric they grew up with. The last they had seen the man was about four years ago and Eric had yelled that he never wanted to see them again.

"Eric?" Diana said first.

"Hey Di." Eric said gently. Eric looked very much different. He had a well defined body with muscles, he wore a plain black T-shirt with loose blue jeans. His blond-brown hair was longer and trimmed to be almost feathered. His blue eyes held the very much missed warmth that they had not seen in so long. Kymberly was the first to act. She threw her arms around her brother.

It seemed when Eric returned the hug that he broke all tension and effectively showed that he welcomed them once more into his life. An hour spent of apologies and explanations later found Alex sitting in Eric's lap as they were gathered in the living room. Diana studied the boy after Snake explained that the boy was one of his best friend's son who he had decided to take Apple Picking with.

"So, what's your name cutie?" Diana cooed. Alex shyly hid behind his stuffed bear that Eric had retrieved for him earlier. Eric laughed and ruffled Alex's hair.

"I'm Alex," the six-year-old said bravely. Scotty laughed.

"Hey Alex, I'm Scot but, everyone calls me Scotty." He said to the boy. Alex offered him a shy smile. Eric raised an eyebrow almost at Alex's antics. The boy wasn't naturally shy. Maybe he just was when it came to meeting K-Unit's family.

"I'm Diana though most call me Di (like fee) or Dia." Diana said to the boy. Alex leaned against Snake's chest and the man wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Last but, not least! I'm Kymberly and I go by Ky (like Pie without the P and with a K) or Kym (like gym)." Kymberly said happily. After the warm greetings they showed Alex how to make an apple pie and used the many different types of apples that Alex had proudly picked. Eric was glad to see that Alex was having a good time as he got to peel the apples and cut them with the little machines that Eric himself had always played with when he was younger. They made the apple pie easily and nearly quickly as they told Alex all about Scotland. The apple pie was soon done and fairly delicious that Alex was full after two slices so Eric wasn't surprised to later find the boy fast asleep against his chest. Alex fell asleep very easily and today had probably worn him out. He excused himself to dress Alex in his pajamas and tuck him in to bed in the spare room next door to his own. The house had six bedrooms because it was built by their grandparents. The guest room that Alex was sleeping in belonged to Eric when he was little. He had stopped visiting the old house when he turned 10 and began working on joining the SAS. They had moved to the UK when Eric was probably Alex's age of six. Scotty took their parents room which they once occupied before their deaths when Eric was nine.

"You care a lot about Alex," Scotty noted from the doorway. Di and Ky were next to him and they had seen Eric's fond smile as he ran a hand through the sleeping boy's hair.

"I help take care of him with his father." Eric said with a shrug.

"You've changed a lot," Ky said softly. Eric gave her a smile and they re-entered the living room to continue their own talking.

"When I left for good, when I was 18, I joined the army here." Snake eventually said.

"The SAS?" Scotty asked. Snake nodded and continued.

"I'm in K-Unit with Alex's father, Fox. There is Panther, Wolf, and Eagle too." Snake had an amused smile and shook his head. The family talked about their childhood and their separate paths. Di, Ky, and Scotty expressed what happened when Eric had left them and had not been seen until now, a 26-year-old man. Eventually they all called it a night and went to bed. Snake checked on Alex before he went to his own bed. He fell asleep with a cheery thought. He had finally made amendments with his siblings. Life was good...

When morning rose, Snake got Alex bathed and ready to leave.

"You'll keep in touch right?" Kymberly said with a frown.

"Definitely," Snake said, grinning. The four siblings shared a hug before they said goodbye and Snake drove back to the Chelsea house where he found Fox and the others all waiting for him in the living room. Alex ran ahead of him and eagerly began to tell Fox all about picking apples and how difficult they were. Snake chuckled at Alex. He knew that had it been months ago, Alex would never have acted like this. He shared a grin with Eagle as Ben laughed and fondly tousled his adopted son's blond locks. For now, everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note: I have never been Apple Picking before so I read this off of some people's tips ... I am not fascinated by Cars... Uh... I just thought I'd put that in this for further insight on their lives when their cars are mentioned in Silent Spy's later chapters possibly. Don't blame me. I'm starting Driver's School and thus it has been stuck in my mind now. In answer to few reviews, yes Wolf and Shelli Holder are girlfriend and boyfriend right now. You'll see Kayla (from Ben's work) when the time is right. I can tell you this and it might be a little fun if you got em right but, you won't know the answers for a very long time. Can you deal?**

**Three out of the four SAS soldiers of K-Unit end up with a girl;**

**One marries, one gets engaged, and the other is just dating. I wonder if you can guess the three lucky guys? I felt the need to torture Wolf about Little Red Riding Hood. Alex is STILL being mean to me while I'm trying to write Silent Spy Chapter Four. I'm going to lock him up if I have to. How can an imaginative character stop me from writing? Alex is one of my many little muses. I have a main character from the books always as a muse. I've got Harry and Edward too but, they're asleep. I'm not crazy, everyone have muses. Anymore requests now? I've got more ideas coming up so no worries though. I feel downright embarassed for uploading the wrong chapter now. Sorry!!!!!  
**


	3. Fairytale Bond

**A Childhood in Need**

**by Kiamii**

**Scene Three "Fairytale Bond"**

**K-Unit gets the idea to tell Alex a story. Takes place before Alex's birthday and somewhat after the promise. Roughly two months passed.**

Alex Rider was a talented boy with an odd life. His parents had died when he was just one years old and thus he lived with his uncle until he turned fourteen. When his uncle died, he had found his life turned upside down. Everything he thought he knew was wrong and he soon found himself blackmailed into doing various missions. Twice with the CIA, once with the ASIS, and who knows how many with MI6. He was completely unique by being the only teenage agent and that's why he was sought out so much. He had a girlfriend and a best friend and used to be popular before he worked as a spy. Most thought of him as a druggie

Where was he now? At this moment, Alex Rider (who was a 5-year-old sized boy even though he was actually 14) had come down with the Flu once more and was sitting up in bed. This time, he did not get better within a day, for it had already been three days. Alex was just plain tired of staying in his bed because of it and kept wanting to go play outside with his dog Abby. Unfortunately, Alex was sick and had four very overprotective SAS guardians... Alex sneezed and sighed before grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and blew his nose. He looked at Abby who was sleeping on the edge of his bed and smiled slightly. The dog was just so loyal to Alex that she refused to leave the room until Alex did... except when Fox or Snake took him to the bathroom (via being carried) to get cleaned up and the likes. While normally it was embarrassing, Alex was learning to live with it. Besides, he rarely had the energy to bathe himself anyways these past days.

"Cub?" Fox's voice echoed before Alex looked up in surprise at not hearing him enter but, then again, he hadn't been very alert because he was ill. Fox frowned at the boy before lightly pushing to lay back down and felt Alex's very warm forehead.

"Your fever still hasn't broke," Fox sighed. He pulled the hand through his adopter son's hair and gave Alex a small smile who weakly returned it. Snake and the others chose now to enter. The medic immediately began to assess Alex's health and shook his head exasperatingly.

"Nothing changed!" He growled. He sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed next to Abby, pulling out a chewable tablet and giving it to Alex who obediantly took it. Alex leaned against his pillows as Snake pulled the covers around the boy tighter. He stayed in his spot as Fox dropped into a seat left by the boy's bed. Eagle began surveying Alex's shelves while Wolf leaned against the wall. Alex simply watched them, mainly because this was just a reoccurring thing of theirs that they did... hang around his room until he fell asleep. Sometimes that is. Mostly on days that something happened.

"Hey! I didn't know you owned one of these!" Eagle chirped, holding up an old fairytale book that Jack had given Alex when she had first met him. Alex blinked in surprise. The fairytale book was medium sized and filled with many different types of child stories that Alex never had read or heard of, because his uncle Ian had never really liked them and Alex never really read the book, having been concentrating on meeting Jack was all.

"Why don't we read one to pass the time?" Fox suggested as he spotted Eagle opening the book with glee and flipping through it. Eagle looked up at him, curious, before he nodded and he sat on the ground and went looking through the book.

"Let's read the Jack and The Beanstalk story. Everyone has heard of that one!" Eagle said happily. Wolf grimaced and slid to the floor against the wall. Fox made sure that Alex was lying down and tucked in tightly before he leaned back in the chair and Snake lied back across the bed, where Alex's feet couldn't even reach. Abby put her head on Snake's stomach. Eagle coughed loudly before he read out loud.

**Once upon a time **

"Every single story starts like that," Snake said absently. Eagle mock glared at him for ruining the story already.

"Well it's true!" Snake defended himself. Alex looked at them curiously and Ben beckoned Eagle to keep reading.

**a poor widow who had an only son named Jack, and a cow named Milky-White.**

"let's hope that cow is not brown," Wolf joked. Eagle ignored him.

**And all they had to live on was the milk the cow gave every morning, which they carried to the market and sold. But one morning Milky-White gave no milk, and they didn't know what to do.**

**"What shall we do, what shall we do?" said the woman, wringing her hands.**

**"Cheer up, mother, I'll go and get work somewhere," said Jack.**

**"We've tried that before, and nobody would take you," said his mother. "We must sell Milky-White and with the money start a shop, or something."**

**"All right, mother," says Jack. "It's market day today, and I'll soon sell Milky-White, and then we'll see what we can do."**

**So he took the cow's halter in his hand, and off he started. He hadn't gone far when he met a funny-looking old man, who said to him, "Good morning, Jack."**

"Moral so far, don't talk to strangers. Especially funny-looking old men," Ben said in a matter of fact tone to his adopted son who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Ben, I can't keep that promise." Alex said cheekily. Ben mock glared at him before tickling Alex.

"Do you give?" Ben said, poking him in the sides.

"I-I Give!!" Alex laughed after endless minutes. Ben stopped and readjusted Alex's blankets around the boy. Eagle snorted and continued.

**"Good morning to you sir," said Jack, and wondered how he knew his name.**

**"Well, Jack, where are you off to?" said the man.**

**"I'm going to market to sell our cow there."**

**"Oh, you look the proper sort of chap to sell cows," said the man. "I wonder if you know how many beans make five."**

**"Two in each hand and one in your mouth," says Jack, as sharp as a needle.**

Eagle paused and looked up in confusion, "I don't get it." Ben threw the toy army man on Alex's dresser at Eagle who yelped and grumbled about barmy MI6 agents before continuing.

**"Right you are," says the man, "and here they are, the very beans themselves," he went on, pulling out of his pocket a number of strange-looking beans. "As you are so sharp," says he, "I don't mind doing a swap with you -- your cow for these beans."**

**"Go along," says Jack. "Wouldn't you like it?"**

**"Ah! You don't know what these beans are," said the man. "If you plant them overnight, by morning they grow right up to the sky."**

**"Really?" said Jack. "You don't say so."**

**"Yes, that is so. And if it doesn't turn out to be true you can have your cow back."**

**"Right," says Jack, and hands him over Milky-White's halter and pockets the beans.**

**Back goes Jack home, and as he hadn't gone very far it wasn't dusk by the time he got to his door.**

**"Back already, Jack?" said his mother. "I see you haven't got Milky-White, so you've sold her. How much did you get for her?"**

**"You'll never guess, mother," says Jack.**

**"No, you don't say so. Good boy! Five pounds? Ten? Fifteen? No, it can't be twenty."**

**"I told you you couldn't guess. What do you say to these beans? They're magical. Plant them overnight and -- "**

**"What!" says Jack's mother. "Have you been such a fool, such a dolt, such an idiot, as to give away my Milky-White, the best milker in the parish, and prime beef to boot, for a set of paltry beans? Take that! Take that! Take that! **

"Is she hitting the poor kid? I mean sure, he's an idiot but, don't hit a kid!" Wolf said in exasperation that he was looked at by the others in the room and he shrugged.

**And as for your precious beans here they go out of the window. And now off with you to bed. Not a sup shall you drink, and not a bit shall you swallow this very night."**

**So Jack went upstairs to his little room in the attic, and sad and sorry he was, to be sure, as much for his mother's sake as for the loss of his supper.**

**At last he dropped off to sleep.**

**When he woke up, the room looked so funny. The sun was shining into part of it, and yet all the rest was quite dark and shady. So Jack jumped up and dressed himself and went to the window. And what do you think he saw? Why, the beans his mother had thrown out of the window into the garden had sprung up into a big beanstalk which went up and up and up till it reached the sky. So the man spoke truth after all.**

**The beanstalk grew up quite close past Jack's window, so all he had to do was to open it and give a jump onto the beanstalk which ran up just like a big ladder. So Jack climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed till at last he reached the sky. And when he got there he found a long broad road going as straight as a dart. So he walked along, and he walked along, and he walked along till he came to a great big tall house, and on the doorstep there was a great big tall woman.**

**"Good morning, mam," says Jack, quite polite-like. "Could you be so kind as to give me some breakfast?" For he hadn't had anything to eat, you know, the night before, and was as hungry as a hunter.**

**"It's breakfast you want, is it?" says the great big tall woman. "It's breakfast you'll be if you don't move off from here. My man is an ogre and there's nothing he likes better than boys broiled on toast. You'd better be moving on or he'll be coming."**

"That's disturbing,"

**"Oh! please, mam, do give me something to eat, mam. I've had nothing to eat since yesterday morning, really and truly, mam," says Jack. "I may as well be broiled as I die of hunger."**

**Well, the ogre's wife was not half so bad after all. So she took Jack into the kitchen, and gave him a hunk of bread and cheese and a jug of milk. But Jack hadn't half finished these when thump! thump! thump! the whole house began to tremble with the noise of someone coming.**

**"Goodness gracious me! It's my old man," said the ogre's wife. "What on earth shall I do? Come along quick and jump in here." And she bundled Jack into the oven just as the ogre came in.**

"In the oven!?" Alex said incredulous. Ben snorted and Snake looked at him in amusement. Wolf raised an eyebrow and Eagle looked up.

"Sorry," Alex murmured, "I never read this before... Still, it seems just so stupid to put him in an oven to hide." Ben ruffled Alex's hair and grinned.

"You're right," Eagle said.

**He was a big one, to be sure. At his belt he had three calves strung up by the heels, and he unhooked them and threw them down on the table and said, "Here, wife, broil me a couple of these for breakfast. Ah! what's this I smell?**

"Your feet," Snake said sarcastically. This drew a snort from Eagle.

**Fee-fi-fo-fum,**

**I smell the blood of an Englishman,**

**Be he alive, or be he dead,**

**I'll have his bones to grind my bread." **

"Why is it always an Englishman! Why not a German guy or some Chinese bloke." Snake joked.

"Or a Scottish soldier," Wolf said evilly.

"How about a nice Spanish wolf," Snake shot back. Wolf was about to retaliate when Ben coughed to interrupt them and Eagle grinned before continuing.

**"Nonsense, dear," said his wife. "You're dreaming. Or perhaps you smell the scraps of that little boy you liked so much for yesterday's dinner. Here, you go and have a wash and tidy up, and by the time you come back your breakfast'll be ready for you."**

**So off the ogre went, and Jack was just going to jump out of the oven and run away when the woman told him not. "Wait till he's asleep," says she; "he always has a doze after breakfast."**

**Well, the ogre had his breakfast, and after that he goes to a big chest and takes out a couple of bags of gold, and down he sits and counts till at last his head began to nod and he began to snore till the whole house shook again.**

**Then Jack crept out on tiptoe from his oven, and as he was passing the ogre, he took one of the bags of gold under his arm, and off he pelters till he came to the beanstalk, and then he threw down the bag of gold, which, of course, fell into his mother's garden, and then he climbed down and climbed down till at last he got home and told his mother and showed her the gold and said, "Well, mother, wasn't I right about the beans? They are really magical, you see."**

**So they lived on the bag of gold for some time, but at last they came to the end of it, and Jack made up his mind to try his luck once more at the top of the beanstalk. So one fine morning he rose up early, and got onto the beanstalk, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed till at last he came out onto the road again and up to the great tall house he had been to before. There, sure enough, was the great tall woman a-standing on the doorstep.**

"Wonder what she ate to get so tall then," Wolf muttered under his breath.

**"Good morning, mam," says Jack, as bold as brass, "could you be so good as to give me something to eat?"**

**"Go away, my boy," said the big tall woman, "or else my man will eat you up for breakfast. But aren't you the youngster who came here once before? Do you know, that very day my man missed one of his bags of gold."**

**"That's strange, mam," said Jack, "I dare say I could tell you something about that, but I'm so hungry I can't speak till I've had something to eat."**

**Well, the big tall woman was so curious that she took him in and gave him something to eat. But he had scarcely begun munching it as slowly as he could when thump! thump! they heard the giant's footstep, and his wife hid Jack away in the oven.**

**All happened as it did before. In came the ogre as he did before, said, "Fee-fi-fo-fum," and had his breakfast off three broiled oxen.**

**Then he said, "Wife, bring me the hen that lays the golden eggs." So she brought it, and the ogre said, "Lay," and it laid an egg all of gold. And then the ogre began to nod his head, and to snore till the house shook.**

**Then Jack crept out of the oven on tiptoe and caught hold of the golden hen, and was off before you could say "Jack Robinson."**

Alex wondered if that was Jack's last name. He yawned slightly and didn't comment out loud though.

**But this time the hen gave a cackle which woke the ogre, and just as Jack got out of the house he heard him calling, "Wife, wife, what have you done with my golden hen?"**

"I sat on it!" Snake mock cried. The occupants of the room burst in to laughter at that before they calmed down and Eagle continued.

**And the wife said, "Why, my dear?"**

**But that was all Jack heard, for he rushed off to the beanstalk and climbed down like a house on fire. And when he got home he showed his mother the wonderful hen, and said "Lay" to it; and it laid a golden egg every time he said "Lay."**

**Well, Jack was not content, and it wasn't long before he determined to have another try at his luck up there at the top of the beanstalk. So one fine morning he rose up early and got to the beanstalk, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed, and he climbed till he got to the top.**

"Not content with a hen that laid golden eggs on command!?" Wolf asked incredulously.

"Shoot, I would love that. Let's go trade a cow for one of those beans and face an old smelly ogre to get one," Ben said sarcastically. Eagle grinned.

"Or just go visit Wolf's grandmother." Eagle got hit by Alex's soccar ball from Wolf. "OW!" He yelped before grumbling and continuing.

**But this time he knew better than to go straight to the ogre's house. And when he got near it, he waited behind a bush till he saw the ogre's wife come out with a pail to get some water, and then he crept into the house and got into the copper. He hadn't been there long when he heard thump! thump! thump! as before, and in came the ogre and his wife.**

**"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman," cried out the ogre. "I smell him, wife, I smell him."**

**"Do you, my dearie?" says the ogre's wife. "Then, if it's that little rogue that stole your gold and the hen that laid the golden eggs he's sure to have got into the oven." And they both rushed to the oven.**

**But Jack wasn't there, luckily, and the ogre' s wife said, "There you are again with your fee-fi-fo-fum. Why, of course, it's the boy you caught last night that I've just broiled for your breakfast. How forgetful I am, and how careless you are not to know the difference between live and dead after all these years."**

**So the ogre sat down to the breakfast and ate it, but every now and then he would mutter, "Well, I could have sworn --" and he'd get up and search the larder and the cupboards and everything, only, luckily, he didn't think of the copper.**

**After breakfast was over, the ogre called out, "Wife, wife, bring me my golden harp."**

**So she brought it and put it on the table before him. Then he said, "Sing!" and the golden harp sang most beautifully. And it went on singing till the ogre fell asleep, and commenced to snore like thunder.**

**Then Jack lifted up the copper lid very quietly and got down like a mouse and crept on hands and knees till he came to the table, when up he crawled, caught hold of the golden harp and dashed with it towards the door.**

**But the harp called out quite loud, "Master! Master!" and the ogre woke up just in time to see Jack running off with his harp.**

"Idiot," Snake practically sang.

**Jack ran as fast as he could, and the ogre came rushing after, and would soon have caught him, only Jack had a start and dodged him a bit and knew where he was going. **

"But the ogre is huge! Surely he could catch up with a tiny guy easier!" Fox said as a thought. Alex closed his eyes, continuing to listen.

**When he got to the beanstalk the ogre was not more than twenty yards away when suddenly he saw Jack disappear, and when he came to the end of the road he saw Jack underneath climbing down for dear life. Well, the ogre didn't like trusting himself to such a ladder, and he stood and waited, so Jack got another start.**

**But just then the harp cried out, "Master! Master!" and the ogre swung himself down onto the beanstalk, which shook with his weight. Down climbs Jack, and after him climbed the ogre.**

**By this time Jack had climbed down and climbed down and climbed down till he was very nearly home. So he called out, "Mother! Mother! bring me an ax, bring me an ax." And his mother came rushing out with the ax in her hand, but when she came to the beanstalk she stood stock still with fright, for there she saw the ogre with his legs just through the clouds.**

**But Jack jumped down and got hold of the ax and gave a chop at the beanstalk which cut it half in two.**

"Just how wide is that beanstalk?" Wolf stated.

**The ogre felt the beanstalk shake and quiver, so he stopped to see what was the matter. Then Jack gave another chop with the ax, and the beanstalk was cut in two and began to topple over. Then the ogre fell down and broke his crown, and the beanstalk came toppling after.**

**Then Jack showed his mother his golden harp, and what with showing that and selling the golden eggs, Jack and his mother became very rich, and he married a great princess, and they lived happy ever after. **

"Once again, the same as the opening of every fairytale. Once upon a time starts it and ever after ends it," Snake chimed in.

"Moral of the story is....?" Ben began.

"Don't buy strange beans from creepy people." Wolf said.

"or at all." Eagle finished.

"They made it seem like the moral of the story was that it was good to steal," Fox said indignantly. They heard a small noise and looked at Alex. They smiled as they noticed their charge was fast asleep, his thumb locked in his mouth, the other gripping the teddy bear. Snake felt his forehead and his eyes lit up.

"His fever broke finally," Snake said quietly. The four shared a relieved grinned and left the room after making sure that he would not wake.

"So... about that Jack guy..." Eagle began.

_**Author's Note: I was bored and truly, I was reading a fanfic from Harry Potter that was talking about fairytales. I wondered what their reactions would have been so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. Comfort

**A Childhood in Need**

**by Kiamii**

**"Comfort"**

**Alex has a nightmare in the middle of the night, while all are asleep (requested by myself!!)**

_"Come now, Rider. Surely you can keep up." Sneered Doctor Circe. Alex stood before him, shivering in fear. Yes, fear. He actually was afraid. Afraid for himself. No others to worry about, Jack was dead. No others to save, he was useless and kidnapped. The victim. Already days had passed. He'd never be able to escape, not with this child body._

"No!" Alex Rider whispered into the dark, a near shout. He blinked at the darkness around him and slowly sat up. He looked around his bedroom, it had been a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Well, it was actually a memory. Alex shuddered and crawled to the end of his bed. He scooted off it, ignoring the step stool on the other side, and walked over to his mirror. He placed a small hand of his own and pressed against the cold glass. The reflection copied him. Alex rubbed his eye with his free hand and he felt tears ready to leak from his eyes. He was just a kid! He had failed Jack! He had let Circe torture him. He had let himself get kidnapped twice now. He was worthless, stupid. He didn't deserve Ben as his adopted father. He didn't deserve being taken care of. Alex's lower lip trembled. He hated it, he cried so easily now. It had been months since he had been put under the care ship of K-Unit; Eagle, Fox, Wolf, and Snake. Each of them were different.

Alex looked around his room and spotted his teddy bear lying innocently on the floor. Probably from when Alex had tossed and turned in his fitful sleep. Alex frowned, feeling how sweaty he was. He was soaked. It was almost as if someone had dumped him in a pool, how wet he was. Ugh, he didn't like being sweaty. Knowing he couldn't go back to sleep now, Alex found his bed moist from the sweat and grabbed a hoodie, green shirt, and blue shorts. He peeked through the door to see the long dark hallway. He had always hated that when he was younger. He hated it even as a fourteen-year-old, seeing the cold and blackened hallway at night. Alex slowly made his way down the hallway. He heard the snores of Eagle from his room, the murmurs of sleep talk from Wolf, and the tosses from Snake. Ben? He was always so quiet when he slept. That he remembered from Brecon Beacons when he couldn't sleep. He had studied their habits of how they slept. Ben moved very silently when he was asleep.

Entering the bathroom, he put his dry and fresh clothes on the counter (standing on his toes) before he turned on the taps. He plugged the drain and waited for it to fill up. He shed himself of his clothes and climbed into the tub. The minute he was in the water, he felt slightly better. He leaned against the wall of the bathtub, thinking. This was something he had always done when he was growing up, when Ian wasn't here. Jack never heard his nightmares much, and he had already had this habit before her. Snake and Ben had been tucking him in every night and this had been the first nightmare that had started in the middle of the night, in awhile. He hadn't realized how much his guardians had done for him until now. Sure, they embarrassed him as much as they could but... they had given up their other homes to live here. They took care of him, really. Ben (with his overprotective habits of a father) said bits and pieces of random things, such as brushing his teeth and things. Alex chuckled to himself quietly before he nuzzled himself deeper under the water. It was very comforting.

"Alex?" a voice came from behind the door, it was his adopted father. Alex looked up, startled, before saying a very quiet 'enter' and Ben Daniels turned the knob, revealing his presence to the child. Alex rested his crossed arms on the edge and looked at Ben.

"Why on earth are you taking a bath this late at night?" Ben asked, amused. Alex looked downward, feeling embarrassed. He didn't move or say anything as Ben knelt down in front of him and tilted his head up to look at him. His eyes stung for a moment and he was about to let it pass before Ben gave him the look.

The look that, no matter how hard he tried, Alex always ended up in tears because of it. The look was filled with love and concern and it was something Alex couldn't fathom why he cried when Ben did that. Ben let Alex silently tear up before he took hold of a towel and gently wiped his eyes until they dried again.

"I had another nightmare, in the middle of the night." Alex told him quietly. Ben chewed his bottom lip before he ruffled Alex's soaked hair and raised an eyebrow.

"That still doesn't explain why you are taking a bath." Ben said softly. Alex looked away from him for a minute or two before looking back.

"I was really sweaty," Alex told him as he removed his arms from the edge and let them stay at his side. Ben nodded and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"You know, I was married... when I was about 23." Ben said in a sort of dazed moment. Alex looked at him.

"You were?" Alex asked, astonished. Ben nodded, a small sad smile on his face.

"Her name was Samantha Greggers. She was beautiful and so kind. We got married privately."

"What happened to her?" Alex couldn't help but ask. Ben continued though, noticing how much it was distracting Alex from his own terrors. That was good.

"She got hit with cancer. She died a month after we were husband and w-wife." Ben told his adopted son quietly. Alex winced. He had heard about how bad cancer could be, growing up. Ben began to talk again. He started telling Alex about his life. K-Unit's lives were pretty tight-lipped. Except for Eric's now because of the Apple Picking day. Ben Daniels was born and raised in Liverpool, United Kingdom which explained the Liverpudlian accent. He was the only child to Briana and Johnathon Daniels who died in a drive by shooting when he was 18. Ben lived by himself, using his parent's money to help. He joined the army that same year. He had done it because he vowed to keep his country safe. Thus he was soon apart of the Secret Air Service. He never went to college and had always been training himself and working. He had met Samantha when he was 20 and fell for her at a tour of a military base. Samantha had an air about her, Ben has said, that drew him in. Alex absently concluded that Kayla had that same air for Ben. Samantha had discovered she had cancer while he was 22 and she died, July 16. 2 days before Ben's birthday. He was only 25 years old now. It had been 2 years ago.

"You've been in that tub for an hour, kiddo." Ben stated finally, looking amused. Alex looked down and noticed his fingers were wrinkly. Yep, he was in the tub too long. Alex made to get out but, Ben simply drained the tub and lifted out Alex himself with a wooly towel. He noticed the clothes finally and frowned before telling Alex to stay, took the clothes and returned with a warmer comfier set of pajamas. Alex looked at him.

"It's only about 4 AM. No one else but us are usually up till noon anyways. It's Saturday, go back to sleep, alright?" Ben said comfortably. Alex sighed and dressed in the pajamas. They were rather comfy and Alex did like them. They were long sleeved and teal-colored. Alex, to his surprise, was lifted up and held in Ben's arms, and was carried to Ben's bedroom. Ben sat Alex on his bed, in the middle of it before sitting down next to Alex. The five-year-old felt his eyelids droop and was becoming too drowsy to be alert as Ben laid him down on his side and covered the two of them up. Ben wrapped an arm around Alex's midriff before pulling him close and rubbing Alex's back soothingly.

Alex felt different. The touch was warm and gentle, yet firm.

"I dreamed about Circe again. When he first kidnapped me." Alex yawned. Ben listed quietly. Alex took a breath before he sleepily told him of his nightmares, and coincidentally, his fears and feelings. His thoughts on it all. Alex let slip how he thought he didn't deserve to be care for like this. Ben frowned at the child he held as Alex slipped away into sleep. That was always something that worried Ben. Alex always thought he didn't deserve their care of him. It was just so odd. Ben silently vowed to fix the boy's self-esteem issues. Really!

Ben went to sleep himself after he heard Alex's gentle breathing. He smiled slightly as he felt Alex scoot himself closer to Ben's chest. The boy was (for lack of better words) adorable when he was like this. Of course, Alex's thumb was locked firmly in Alex's mouth as soon as he was passed out. Never had they caught him doing it awake. All well... Ben absently noted the boy's other hand was grasping Ben's shirt, as if afraid Ben would release him from his arms.

_I'd like to see someone try to pull me away_ Ben scoffed to himself. He closed his eyes and drew Alex to him even more, yawning and letting darkness claim him.

Alex slept peacefully that night. Wolf had actually been the first one up the next day and had looked for them until he found them sleeping in Ben's bed. Wolf quirked an eyebrow but, never mentioned it to the two. He had found the moment sweet (which he would deny every even thinking that). For now, Alex had a father. For now, Ben had a son. They had peace.

**Author's Note: These are multi-Oneshots! So naturally, I won't care about the number of words really. Yes, I know it was _short_. It was a scene. I felt I had to explain Ben's history in this chapter like I did Snake. Wolf and Eagle's will come out eventually. I have dozens of requested scenes still being written, so be patient? Silent Spy has ended and there is only a short story "Matchmaking Agent" to work on when I get time. Until then, you have only A Childhood in Need to read for the series, huh? No correcting me on any character information like telling me when Ben's real birthday is, or something of the like. I created the background history, so don't. It's frustrating me lately how much people want to tell me I'm doing something completely wrong. I won't mind the suggestions or if you know something that you want to tell me (such as the distance and time it takes from London to Brecon Beacons. Thank you for the people who told me!). Anyways, I hope you liked this scene!!!**


	5. Christmas

**A Childhood in Need**

**by Kiamii**

**"Christmas"**

Christmas was very near. One morning in mid-December, the city had awaken to find itself covered in several feet of snow. A lake nearby had frozen solid and roaring fires started up in chimneys and homes. The outside had become icy and a bitter wind rattled windows. In one particular home found a small child of six, relaxing by the lit fireplace, looking at a crazy fairytale with his dog, Abby. His blond hair was tousled in different directions, his cheeks flushed with the warmth, his brown eyes piercing the room with fascination and happiness. The golden retriever wagged her tail, nudging her little owner with her nose, begging to be held at attention or for him to continue reading the story with her. The boy grinned and patted his dog on the back of her neck, returning to reading the story that was titled "Snow White". He had only ever read fiction stories with his uncle and ever since this year, he had taken to reading many different fairy tales. They were humorous and crazy, Alex Rider enjoyed them.

His memories of Christmas were all so different than this. Currently, his adopted father Ben was sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. Wolf and Eagle were arguing with each other and battled it out on the game systems. Snake was making hot chocolate in the kitchen, something he was making with his older sisters and brother who had come to visit. Dia and Kym had become visitors to see their younger brother and his co-worker's son who enjoyed seeing them and Scotty.

"So Alex, what do you want to do today?" Dia asked as she sat down next to the little boy. Alex looked at her in surprise. When he used to be this age and living with his Uncle Ian, the man had sometimes left Alex to go on a mission. There was only two times Alex went with him. The rest after three years of no holiday with his family, Jack took over. Only, she went crazy with it and still was only one person. Ben, Eric, James, and Matt were making this year very different already. The living room had millions of boxes with decoration that K-Unit planned to put up before Christmas Eve which was in two days.

"Can we put up the decorations today?" Alex questioned, biting his lip. Di smiled warmly at him and gently put his storybook on the coffee table and picked Alex up. She marveled in the feeling she always got when she carried Alex. She remembered being nine and carrying Eric when he was only two. She always loved her little siblings because of those feelings. She wanted to be a mother but, found she couldn't. Plus, she was still single after all. Alex looked at her curiously as she placed him on the arm of the recliner and pulled a box over to him. Opening it, Alex found that it had a lot of ornaments and crazy tinsel. Alex smiled and then looked at her, puzzled.

"We need a tree first," she told him gently. Alex lit up and she smiled at his face.

"Hey Ric!" Di told, scooping up the boy in her arms, carrying him to the kitchen. Her youngest brother turned around and quirked his eyebrows.

"Are you ever planning on getting a tree for this place?" She teased. Snake looked at her in confusion before blushing and grumbling about older sisters. Ben lit up much like Alex did and he took his adopted son from Di and carried him upstairs.

"Hey guys, get some coats on! Let's go tree shopping!" Ben's voice rang out.

"You just had to get him excited..." Eric sighed. Di smirked as did Kym and Scotty. They heard laughter from upstairs before protest and Ben came back downstairs carrying a put out little boy who was now wearing a blue coat with green mittens and matching boots and warm trousers. Also on his head was blue hat with a top ball and ear flaps. Alex was blushing uncontrollably as Ben simply grinned. Ben passed Alex to Eric who laughed at the outfit.

"Where we headed then?" Wolf asked, pulling out his keys.

"Just follow us, we do this every year," Scotty said with a grin. Wolf nodded and they chose to buckle the car seat into Wolf's van once again, strapping a protesting Alex in, before K-Unit followed the Lucas family's cars. They drove for around an hour before stopping in front of a parkland.

"We met this guy when I was seven with my mum and dad. He agreed to let us take a tree each year for Christmas." Eric said with a grin, "of course its been awhile since I've come here. The guy is a sucker for little kids though."

They walked towards a cozy looking hut where a man in his late forties was chopping wood. He spotted them all and raised both brows before giving a wide Santa Claus looking grin and heading over to them.

"Ah, the Lucas bunch. It's been years since I seen the lot of ya!" He said joyfully with an accent of his own. Scotty and the other three shared an amused smile. Ben put Alex down and the boy clutched the rim of his shirt, not wanting to have to let go of his adopted father. The cold air was starting to blow in his face and he didn't like it all that much but he just put up with it for now.

"Hey Harry. It's been awhile, you're right. Anyways, these are my best friends and one of them has a son who we thought should get a Lucas Christmas tree this year." Eric said with a grin. The man was such a softy when it came to children.

"How old is the lad?" He chuckled. Ben walked over to them and nudged Alex. Honestly, this kid was a shy boy only when he was small. He was not shy as a teenager, that was for sure. Must have done something to do with his kidnappings, Ben sighed mentally.

"I'm Alex and I'm six." Alex said softly.

"Well Alex, just find the biggest, strongest tree you can in these parks and your da or one of these little devils can chop it with ya." Harry said kindly. Alex nodded, keeping his head next to his adopted father's legs to keep the wind off his face. Ben laughed and they group set out down a bath. Eagle whooped and ran, jumping onto a large pile of snow. He laid back and started to make a snow angel.

"Why don't you try one?" Scotty suggested to the little boy. Alex bit his lip and shook his head. The wind blew in his face again and Alex felt the urge to pout at nature but, restrained himself.

"It's cold." Alex answered, frowning. Ben shook his head, amused, and led Alex down the path to find a tree. There were millions of trees and Alex was reminded of that day in Autumn with Snake, only this time snow caked the ground and blanketed the trees. There were no fruit growing, simply branches and some were lucky to have full pine leaves. Alex smiled and his eyes lit up like a light when he saw a particular tree that caught his eye. It was tall but not overly so. The leaves fattened the branches and it stood proudly, snow dangling off the tips.

"Can we take that one Ben?" Alex asked the man, pointing at the tree. Ben studied it and smiled, nodding. With the help of Snake and his siblings, they chopped the tree and Wolf and Eagle dragged it back to the van. Thanking Harry, they tied the tree down and Wolf and the others got in their car. Ben buckled Alex up in his car seat and the child yawned slightly. They made it back to the house again an hour later and while Wolf, Scotty, and Eagle unloaded the tree; Snake and Ben gave a sleepy Alex a warm bath and had him dressed in long sleeved pajamas as they had the tree up. Alex looked at the tree with a smile. Jack had always bought a fake tree and this one was real...

"Now we can decorate," Di said, taking Alex from the men and standing him up. Thus everyone set to decorating the tree. Everything from tinsel to ornaments of all shapes and sizes, to the lighting and candy canes. Even colorful red and green ribbons were tied about the branches. The tinsel looped around the entire tree in gold while the ornaments hung from different branches. Orbs and frames and even little crafted figurines. Alex stood up suddenly and ran upstairs to the adult's puzzlement.

"Alex?" Ben called, concerned. Alex returned, panting, clutching a box to his chest as he smiled sadly.

"Ian made this for me when I was real little and because he was always gone during Christmas, that I should use it as the star on the trees we had." Alex explained quietly. Ben nodded and Alex pulled out a carefully crafted angel. Her wings were made with diamonds embedded into the lining, making her dazzle. Her halo hung above her in true gold, an almost invisible wire holding it up. Her dress was satin and silky white, fluttering around the glass doll with an angelic painted face and a beautiful smile. She was beautiful. Ben picked Alex up from under his arms and lifted Alex up high. Alex reached his hand up with the angel and wriggled slightly until he placed the angel atop the tree. Smiling, he was carefully and slowly pulled back and Ben hugged him in his arms. Lying in his adopted father's arms, Alex smiled at the large Christmas tree in front of him. Ben sat down on the couch and passed Alex over to Scotty who happily rested the six-year-old on his lap. Eric's sibblings all adored Alex. Mainly because none of them were dating or married, so they didn't have children. Kym worked at a daycare, Scotty was a spokesperson for children, while Dia was a fashion designer. They had been taken by surprise to find that Eric's three best friends were part of his unit, and Ben was his former SAS partner in K-Unit, who moved to MI6. They lived with Ben because it was easier than paying for a house they rarily went home to. With Alex, K-Unit took care of him and the child was hardly ever alone.

Speaking of which, Alex was currently playing with his dog Abby while sitting content in Scotty's lap. Scotty grinned unaware of his little brother watching him. Eric sat next to him with two cups of coffee and a plastic cup of hot-chocolate with a lid and straw. Alex didn't seem to mind the added accessories and sipped his drink sleepily. Abby rested her head on Scotty's knee.

"Excited about Christmas?" Scotty asked Alex as the child yawned. Alex shrugged to Scotty's puzzlement. Usually a kid would be jumping up and down with joy about Christmas. His sisters and brother and even himself used to all the time. Scotty watched Alex as he looked around the room. Eagle was playing a card game against Kym, the two lounging by the fire and actually flirting obviously. Eagle's grin was carefree and he looked to be enjoying himself as he slapped a card down, playing who knows what. Wolf was half asleep in the recliner, his mug of coffee in his hand and a book resting on his other, his eyes scanning the words. He was content where he was and the scowl that usually donned his face, was absent. Ben was laughing with Di in the kitchen as the two cleaned up the spills and were baking other things. The words "Orphanage" and "Helping Children" came from their conversation. Alex sleepily wondered if Kayla would show up. They had finished putting up the final touches around the living room. The fireplace was blazing with a cozy fire. Above it was five stockings. Each with a name and personality made on it. They were the same size but each had their own special pin or decor on them with the names on them; Ben D, Matt T, Eric L, James S, and Alex R.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Alex said softly, his eyes sparking and his smile glowing. Alex yawned again and curled up against Eric's brother, his eyes drooping and if not for Eric's quick thinking, the cup would have spilled right on Abby. Eric chuckled and put the cup on the coffee table. Scotty looked at the bundle in his lap in amazement. This was why he adored children even though they had none of their own. Their innocence was something only children could have. Alex's blond hair fell in his closed eyes and Scotty moved the bangs away.

"Want to help me put him to bed?" Eric said, seeing his brother's wistful look. He remembered their days as children. Di and Kym loved playing house and Eric and Scotty used to always play with them too, though they complained to keep up "manly" appearances that house was only for girls. Eric dreamed of actually having his own child like Cub. He had to find the right girl first...

"Sure." Scotty said, trying not to sound too eager and happy. Eric grinned and stood up after putting his coffee and Scotty's on the table. Signaling Ben's eye, the two brothers walked up the stairs with a perfectly asleep Cub in Scotty's arms. Eric opened Alex's room and Scotty was taken by surprise at how orderly the room was. It was wide with wooden floors and a large window. There were bookshelves against the wall with the window. Next to the door was a long brown dresser with pictures and medical supplies for children on top. A desk was across from the double bed with drawings scattered across. Scotty set Alex in the center of the bed where Eric had pulled the covers back. Tucking the child in, Scotty wished more than ever that he had a son or daughter of his own. Scotty laughed silently as Alex locked his thumb in his mouth and scooted closer under his blanket, fast asleep. Eric sat on the edge and ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"He's a quiet kid." Scotty pointed out. Eric grinned and the two went back downstairs to join the festivities.

By next day, found Scotty and the others waving goodbye as they drove off for the hotel they were staying at together. They did live in other parts of the country after all. They promised to visit on Christmas day and Alex let Kym and Di hug and kiss his cheek before leaving. He knew how badly they had wanted children. Before Kym drove off, Alex noted Eagle exchanging numbers with her and he laughed.

"So, which family comes to visit next?" Snake joked. A moment of irony happened when Eagle's phone went off, ringing some crazy rock song to their amusement. Alex ran in the front yard with Abby while the rest of them sat on the front steps. Eagle picked up his phone.

"Hello this is the Bachelor's residence, Sexy Bachelor number one speaking." Eagle said with a grin. Wolf and Ben snickered while Snake rolled his eyes. They paused as Eagle did and his grin faded.

"Oh... Hi Panda- I mean Amanda." Eagle gulped, "Nah it was a joke! Just a joke!" There was more silence from this statement.

"Uh... I don't own my own home sis so uh you'd have to take it up with my buddy Ben over here. I share a house with him and his kid. His name? Ben! Oh... the kid? His name is Alex. Yes Alex Daniels. How do you know him!? You're son? Alex doesn't mention Daycare..." Eagle's voice spoke, no one but him hearing the other line. Wolf grinned at those words. Eagle reluctantly handed the phone to Ben.

"Ben Daniels speaking. Yes, I'm Alex's father. Adopted father... Al's real parents were in a plane crash... Yes... No he loves it here... Matt is nice to him and no he doesn't pull pranks on him. That's fine... Yeah... I'm perfectly alright with it... Alright. Goodbye." Ben replied to whatever it was she was saying. Ending the call with the address to the house, Ben looked at Matt. His answers seemed to amuse his friends except Matt.

"You're sis is driving over here as we speak." Ben said with a grin. Matt groaned and bashed his head against the brick wall. He clutched his abused head a second later. Ben called the shrunken teen over to him and lifted Alex onto his lap to Alex's annoyance though he let his adopted father do so. Abby trotted over to Matt and licked the man.

"Do you know a boy named Brett?" Ben asked, "Brett Peares?"

"He's one of the kids at Ashley's daycare?" Alex answered. Ben quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you always call it her daycare and not yours?"

"I only go there every other week as in the weeks K-Unit goes to train and you can't take me to work because of a conference day." Alex pointed out. Ben rolled his eyes at that logic and simply adjusted Alex. The boy in question leaned against him to get comfortable. Alex learned months ago to just let the person pick him up and he should just make himself comfortable.

"Brett is actually Eagle's nephew and his sister and her husband and Brett will be coming over in a few minutes. Why don't you get dressed?" Ben said, the last sentence at a spur of the moment. Considering Alex was still in his pajamas... Alex nodded and slid off his lap, running into the house with Abby to his room. Matt seemed to be a nervous wreck for some reason and was constantly cleaning around the area. Yes... CLEANING. Alex was hopping down the stair case and Eagle was actually so irritated that when Alex jumped off the third to last step, Eagle caught him in midair and did not put the boy down despite Alex's protest and Abby's whining.

"Someone is moody," Wolf snorted. Eagle glared and almost jumped out of his shoes when the doorbell rang. Ben and Eric shared a look before Eagle answered the door after he adjusted Alex on his hip. Opening the door revealed a very pretty woman who held the hand to Brett Peares and an arm from her husband was looped around her waist. Brett was looking stuck up and "mature".

"So this is Alex Daniels?" Amanda automatically stated, looking at the little boy in Eagle's arms. Alex was dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans with a dark green T-shirt that had a dinosaur on the front and was also in a silver jacket that had a Harry Potter: Slytherin embedded on the back. It was something that Scotty had bought Alex the other day. He looked rather adorable and his blond hair was ruffled about still. Alex extended his hand towards Amanda, wanting to be friendly.

"Hullo, I'm Alex." The once teenage spy said with a small smile. Amanda looked at him for a second before she slowly took his hand, shook it twice, and promptly let go. Alex held his hand out to her husband who offered Alex a warm smile and took it friendly.

"Hello Alex, I'm Richard." The man responded, making Eagle grin only for it to fade when Amanda looked at her husband. Alex almost stiffened. She reminded him of Julia Rothman for some reason. Her attitude and looks. She was pretty and had this stern nature about her. Eagle moved aside to let the three in and he slowly placed Alex down but not before whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, she's always like this." Eagle whispered seriously. Alex looked up and almost saw the Eagle he had first met. Formal and stiff, unable to be his good-nature persona around her.

"Amanda, these are my co-workers in the SAS; James, Eric, and Ben. Alex is Ben's son as you know..." Eagle reluctantly introduced. Eric shook hands with the two adults, Ben smiled at them while doing the same. James simply nodded his head politely. Brett had yet to say anything.

"K-Unit, this is my older sister, Amanda. This is her husband Richard and her son, Brett." Eagle then said. Alex cocked his head to the side before he heard a bark and saw Abby running down the stairs and stopping right in front of Alex before tackling him.

"Abby! No!" Eagle said almost panicky. He pulled the dog off and sent a look at Ben who reluctantly put Abby outside. Amanda was sneering at the dog as Wolf pulled Alex up from the ground and checked him over for any injuries like he always did when Alex fell.

"Such carelessness. A dog that size could easily harm a child his age or less. What were you thinking in letting that... mutt... near him, Matthew?" Amanda sneered. Matt looked at her with wide eyes and had his head bowed.

"Don't scold Matt. I bought Abby for Alex months ago. Abby has never actually hurt the boy." Ben said with narrowed eyes. This woman really was a jerk. Alex bit his lip.

"Want to go to my room, Brett?" Alex said, really eager to escape. Brett looked hopeful at the chance but, was careful not to show it. He gave Alex an impassive look and after approval from his mother, followed Alex upstairs. They entered Alex's room right as they heard Brett's mother ask why Alex did not ask his guardians for permission. The minute the door to Alex's room was shut, Brett fell to the floor on his arse with relief.

"Thanks Alex." Brett sighed.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Alex asked curiously, sitting on his bed.

"She likes to be so uptight all the time and firm and all that whenever my uncle is around. I don't know why, she just gets this weird air about her every time his name is mentioned."

"Maybe something happened when they were kids." Alex said, thinking back to Eric's encounter with his siblings during that Autumn day. Brett looked at Alex as if he had grown a second head.

"That's a Brilliant thought. Do you think they got in a fight?" Brett asked. Alex shrugged before he slid off his bed and pulled out the car that Smithers had crafted for him all those months ago.

"Whats with the car?" Brett inquired.

"One of Ben's friends made it for me. It's a listening device." Alex explained, feeling no harm in telling the older boy. Brett nodded, excited, as Alex drove the little toy car out of the room. They spotted Eagle and Amanda talking alone in the hallway and they landed the car near them. Alex turned on the listening device and voices floated into the remote in Alex's hands. Brett and Alex closed the door and listened to the conversation.

"You are raising that boy up the wrong way, Matthew."

"He's a little kid! He needs freedom to play and be himself, not be an emotionless shell and have no childhood. You're showing little Brett things he doesn't understand until he is older Panda!"

"Do not call me that name! We are not children anymore -"

"We are young adults, I know. Stop acting like an old lady... You didn't used to always be this way." Eagle was saying with regret.

"No I did not, you are correct. Aside from that, Alex Daniels does not need to be so rebellious and he most definitely should not be playing with a mutt where he can injure himself!"

"Why are you so huffy about the way my friend raised HIS kid? Alex is not my son. He's my surrogate little brother and I treat him as such. Unlike how you treated me after THAT day."

"Don't you DARE assume everything between us changed. It's been the same and never has changed you BRAT!"

Alex noticed Brett shaking in what could be read as Rage, Hurt, and Sadness. Alex did not stop him as the other boy burst into the hallway and launched himself at his mother's legs.

"Mummy! No more! Please stop fighting with Uncle Matt!!!!" Brett cried. Amanda paused in her own fume. Eagle peered over Amanda's shoulder to see Alex peaking from the door, frowning. The man beckoned Alex over and knelt down as the boy did. Lifting Alex up into his arms, Amanda couldn't help but do the same.

"You were listening to us, weren't you Al?" Eagle asked quietly though Amanda heard.

"Yeah..." Alex admitted, looking down. Brett was sobbing in his mother's arms and Amanda bit her lower lip and rocked her son around.

"I don't want anyone to fight anymore!" Brett sobbed, shaking. Alex reached a hand out and put it on Brett's shoulder. The boy slowed his crying and hiccupped, seeing the other boy.

"It's alright Brett, your mummy and I won't fight no more." Eagle said softly.

"E- Matt... why do you two fight at all?" Alex asked, careful not to use Eagle's codename.

"I really shouldn't say -"

"I was thirteen at the time." Amanda began. She slid to the floor and rested Brett in her lap. Eagle did the same next to her quietly, stunned.

"I was nine." Eagle continued for her.

"We were playing in the front yard when I wanted to go to the park. I didn't want my baby brother tagging along, so I told him to stay in the front yard and not to leave, or just go inside. I was planning on seeing these two girls who were mean but, I wanted to be their friend..." She started. Eagle was quiet before he kept it going.

"I was mad that my older sister wouldn't keep playing with me, so I followed her. I pretended to be a spy and I hid behind bushes and poles as she walked to the park which was a few blocks away. Mum and dad weren't home yet." Eagle said.

"The two girls; Hanna and Paris, hated little kids, and they wanted me to try a cigarette... I refused and they would have let me go but... they spotted Matt."

"I tried to get away when they spotted me. I was so scared that day. The biggest girl had gotten me by the arm and..."

"They threatened to kill Matty, my baby brother, if I didn't take a smoke. Not just that, they wanted me to shoplift. I didn't want him to get hurt... so I did it." The two of them were saying this as if they were in a trance...

"They held me against them with a knife until Panda got them the pack of alcohol that they had wanted. But..."

"I got caught and they would have jailed me until I admitted they had Matt and were going to kill him. The cops arrested to the two girls but,"

"Before they got taken away, one of them managed to stab me in the shoulder with the knife. There was so much blood..."

"Matt was taken to the hospital and mum and dad were so mad at me for letting Matt follow me, mad at me for even meeting up with them..." The two stopped and stared at each other before Amanda finished it off, "I promised not to be weak and let Matt get hurt again. I vowed I would be firm and not let any child get hurt..."

"I'm sorry Panda..." Eagle said, his voice cracking. Amanda gave him a watery smile and the two siblings broke. They tore up and in that minute an understanding came between them. Brett and Alex shared a smile and let the two hug each other with the two kids between them. Minutes later found the two adults finally calming their frazzled nerves, sharing a smile of their own.

"So no more fighting!" Brett cheered.

"Yes Brett, no more fighting. All made up," Amanda laughed, hugging her son to her. Eagle smiled at his family while keeping an arm looped around Alex as well. The boy was part of his family after all, even though he didn't know it. Amanda ruffled her son's once very straight hair.

"So no more criticizing either?" Eagle asked innocently. Amanda mock glared at him and punched his shoulder that caused the two adults to laugh.

"Fine, I admit defeat my dear baby brother," Amanda teased. Eagle grinned and released Alex before standing up and brushing himself off. Amanda copied him and Brett took Alex by the hand and dragged him back to Alex's room. Amanda watched the two go with a smile.

"Brett would have never eavesdropped before... Your friend has a great son, Matty." Amanda said. Eagle poked his tongue and the two went downstairs to join the others. Alex and Brett ended up playing Monopoly for hours before Amanda called their names. The two hurried downstairs and were sad to say that it was time for them to leave.

"Promise you'll come to Daycare again? Everyone misses you." Brett asked his new friend.

"I'll try but, I only go if Ben and the others can't take me to work with them..." Alex said. Brett pouted but nodded and the two hugged before Amanda actually carried her son to the car, to Brett's delight. Brett waved goodbye from the window as the car took off. Alex waved back just as enthusiastically. K-Unit grinned.

"Two sibling visits in two days... Tomorrow's Christmas Eve guys." Ben said to his friends as Alex ran back inside to get his dog out of the backyard.

"I say we go ice skating at the mall!" Eagle said, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"Sure, I need to pick up a few more gifts for Cub anyways," Wolf said with a shrug. Snake snorted but, agreed. Over the months, it was becoming natural for them all to say something like that. Had it been like when they first met Cub, the others would have stared at Wolf in shock. Fox went inside because of the cold first and he laughed as he spotted Alex wrestling Abby.

"Want some hot chocolate Cub?" Fox asked. After Alex's quick yes before getting tackled by a woofing dog, Fox headed to the kitchen to make the cocoa. Snake and Eagle went upstairs into Ian's old office where they hid the gifts, and Wolf sat on the couch with yet another book. This one was titled The Fall of British Asia, 1941-1945. Fox tugged Alex out from under the winning dog and rested the child on the couch next Wolf with his cup of Hot Chocolate. Fox then went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Watching Abby amuse herself with a bone, Alex sipped his drink.

After dinner found Alex protesting as Ben took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom while Snake went to get his clothes.

"Al, we do this everyday..." Ben pointed out.

"Yeah but, I'm really not tired right now," Alex lied unconvincingly. Usually after Alex bathed, he was put to bed and right now the boy did not want sleep. Maybe the child in Alex was coming out again but, who knew...

"Come on Alex, you can stay up then..." Ben gave. Alex allowed Ben to undress him and give him a bath before Alex was soon rubbing his eyes tiredly as Ben covered him up in his bed.

"See, you always get tired after a bath," Snake snickered before shutting up at Ben's exasperated look that clearly said that Alex didn't need to hear that. Luckily, Alex fell asleep and the two headed back downstairs. The day before Christmas found Alex sitting on Eagle's bed as the man tried to assemble himself a good outfit to wear. Today he was going on a date with Snake's sister, Kymberly. He had yet to tell her brother who it was he was dating but, Alex knew and promised to keep it a secret... for now.

"Maybe this," Eagle said, pulling out a casual crimson T-shirt and a pair of black slacks. Alex rolled his eyes. This was the tenth outfit Eagle had pulled from his closet. The man was especially nervous about this date for some reason.

"You're acting like a girl!" Alex exclaimed to the man, "She'll be fine with that."

"You think?"

"Eagle? I've dated a lot of girls before." Alex sighed.

"Before you were fourteen going on six." Eagle murmured. Alex heard and hit the man with a pillow. Pretty soon, Alex had Eagle dressed in the earlier mentioned outfit and running out the door to his blue Ford. Alex watched from the livingroom window in amusement.

"Matt leave for his date yet?" Snake's voice came from the hall as he walked down it snapping his watch on. Alex nodded to the man, taking in the fact that Snake was the one to ask this and he had no idea that Eagle was going on this date with Kymberly Lucas. Wolf could be heard stumbling into the bathroom and getting ready for the day as Ben was cooking in the kitchen. Alex shook his head as he remembered the fiasco of teaching Ben how to cook.

"You ready to go ice skating Cub?" Snake asked with a grin. Alex nodded his head. Eagle had been the one to wake Alex up and get him dressed because he wanted the kid's advice for his date, considering he couldn't ask the brother of his date, and Alex had hung out with Kym before. Alex now wore a white hoodie over a blue T-shirt, with black warm ups. His blond hair was tied back with a small clip and Snake had to laugh at how the kid looked. Much different than Agent Rider or Double-Oh-Nothing.

The three adults and one child soon found themselves at the skating rink. Alex enjoyed himself immensely and Ben was reading a book while Snake watched Alex skate. Wolf had escaped to go extra shopping. Something however caught Snake's attention at the food joint and that was...

"Kym and Matt!?!?" Snake choked as he spotted his older sister and one of his best friends. Ben and James turned their head to spy what he did and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Wonder why he didn't tell us." Ben said thoughtfully. They heard a yelp and turn their heads right as Alex landed on his back in the rink. Not wearing skates, they were relieved when a woman helped Alex up and took him out of the rink. Ben hurried over to them.

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Is this your son?" The woman asked. Ben nodded.

"Thank you for helping Al. He normally is very good at skating."

"He's alright but, he'll have a bump on his head for awhile." The woman replied kindly.

"Again, thank you. My name is Ben Daniels."

"I'm Kaitlynn Stolar. It was nice meeting you." She said before she took her leave and headed over to a little girl around ten who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her question floated over to Ben.

"Mummy, is that little boy okay?" She was asking. Ben looked down at a sour looking six-year-old and smiled.

"How'd you fall?" Ben questioned his adopted son. Alex looked at him sheepishly.

"I saw Eagle and his date..." Alex admitted, "I didn't expect them to be here."

"You mean Kym? We saw them as well," Ben said, carrying Alex to the bench. He set the boy down and untied Alex's skates before replacing them with his regular trainers. They caught up with Wolf and decided to head home. Alex went over to play with Abby and pulled out one of the fairytale books while the rest of K-Unit positioned themselves so that anyone who entered the house could only see Alex and couldn't see any of them. It was a few hours later they heard keys rattling and Eagle was opening the door with a jolly face plastered on. His whistling that had been heard was now gone as he spotted Alex.

"Yo Cub, where's the others?" Eagle asked warily.

"Dunno," Alex answered, shrugging. Eagle looked around and still couldn't find them. Thinking they had left Alex home alone, Eagle frowned... until he was accosted by a flying Snake. No not the real snake. Eric Lucas.

"Why didn't you TELL ME that you're dating my sister!?" Eric yelled. Eagle went into panic mode and looked at Eric with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Eagle wailed. Eric raised his fist as if to punch Eagle and...

Promptly let it out of the fist and smacked Eagle on the back of his head almost gently.

"Did you really think I wouldn't let you?" Snake said with a raised eyebrow. Eagle didn't meet his eye and looked sheepish. After the misunderstanding, the group resettled in the living room and Ben watched the window as the sun began to set.

"It's officially Christmas Eve." Ben stated, smiling. Alex looked up and smiled brightly back at his adopted father. Wolf suddenly stood up as it neared nine.

"You should go to bed," Wolf said, looking at Alex. The teen-now child looked at the man warily.

"Why?" Alex started innocently. K-Unit could have groaned. Of course he'd make it difficult for them. Snake said nothing and simply walked over to Alex and picked him up. Alex glared and wriggled in the man's arms but, Snake didn't relent. It took nearly an hour to get Alex bathed and dressed before the kid fell asleep. Ben could have laughed loudly at this. No matter what, after giving Alex a WARM bath, the kid fell asleep. It might have done something to do with what Alex did when he was younger. Bathing in the middle of the night if he awoke from a nightmare. Snake came back down and the shared a grin. They had a lot of work to do before morning...

Which is why hours later found Alex being shaken awake by a hyperactive Matt Tristan. Alex groaned and opened his eyes.

"Come on Cub! It's Christmas!!!" Eagle shouted.

"I'm getting up," Alex yawned. He sat up and followed Eagle downstairs in his pajamas. However, upon reaching the living room he was taken by immense surprise.

The entire living room was hit by the north pole...

There were presents everywhere in the room, piles next to the chairs and all around the christmas tree. The stockings were stuffed to the brim with things and Alex even spotted a bike. Abby was sitting on the couch wearing a santa hat on her head and happily chewing on a new bone with a ribbon on the end. Alex's eyes lit up and Eagle easily picked him up and had Alex next to Abby. The other members of K-Unit trudged in slowly and sat around the room, all watching Alex's glowing face. They were glad their endless time on this hadn't gone to waste.

It was a few minutes later that a wrapping paper war begun. They all were opening their own gifts, though they kept an eye on Alex as he opened his many. There were tons everywhere! From Smithers, Jones, his daycare friends, Ashley, Panther, Sergeant, Brett, Eric's grandmother, Kym, Di, Scotty, James, Tom, Sabina, Kayla, and so many more! Some were children gifts and some were for a spy like him because of some people who didn't know he was currently a child. He got all sorts of things. Clothes, candy, toys, gadgets, books, you name it! Alex had never received so much in one day. Alex looked at his guardians when they opened his gifts from him.

Ben had gotten a carved James Bond with his name on the front, which made Ben laugh. James had received a volume of Spanish War books. Eagle had been given a pranking kit with water balloons and all sorts. Snake had been given a medical book and a mug with the hospital cross on the front. All four thanked the kid and Alex found himself blushing. From Ben was a silver watch, from Snake was a book on Famous Doctors and a Ripley Believe It or Not book. From Eagle was a hat with a large A on the front. From Wolf was a photo of K-Unit and him at Brecon Beacons the third time Alex had gone to visit. They had gathered around their hut as the K showed proudly from the window. Panther was looking annoyed at Eagle who had managed to best him in a rifle contest. Wolf and Snake were arguing in the photo and Fox and Alex were smiling. Alex grinned at the photo and got up and actually hugged each one of them.

"This has been the best Christmas ever..." Alex told them, his eyes shining in delight.

"Same here kiddo. Same here..." Ben responded. They spent the rest of the day with Panther and his family before also taking a visit with Di, Scotty, Anna (Eric's Grandmother), and Kym until nightfall before finally Alex retired to bed. That day, they had no thoughts on Alex actually being 15. No thoughts on SAS. No thoughts on MI6 or having it all end sometime. It was just a day where the concentrated on the Now.

"Good night Alex." Ben whispered, placing a kiss to the child's cheek.

"Night Ben... Thanks for everything," Alex whispered back sleepily. Ben covered Alex up and smiled before walking back to his own room. He would never in a million years, forget today. He would never in a million years, forget this week. Ben peeked in Eric's room where the man was on the phone with his older brother, laughing about something that had happened. Checking the next room, Ben spotted Eagle putting up a picture frame of Amanda and him as kids. In Wolf's room, the man was smiling and talking in Spanish on the phone, probably with his grandmother or mother. Retiring to his room, Ben thought that ever since Alex had entered their lives, it had been for the better. Giving him the best Christmas of his life was the least he could have done.

For now, it was all staying as it should be. They were happy...

**Author's Note: This. Was. Long. As. Hell!!!! My LONGEST chapter ever written in my life. I started early this morning and didn't stop until I finished. You should review this for that. That way I'll know that wasn't a waste of my writing. Matchmaking Agent is still being written. I was SUPPOSED to wait till Christmas to put this up. I didn't wanna wait that long! So as this is a Multi-One shot series, dates don't matter in this thing. If I missed something, KINDLY remind me if you WANT. I may have repeated something. Again this was long and I was getting speedy towards the end. All well, I hope you like it. So I spilt Eagle's history out finally. Wolf is the last to get his history revealed. Meh... I hope this wasn't tooo cheesy or emotional. All well...  
**


End file.
